pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Character/Archive/January 2011
For January 2011 Amy Anderson *'Info': Created by 124.106.200.128. Support #Uh HECK YES! Amy is my favorite fanon character {besides Emily} on this fanon! She likes pink (my secret favorite color) and well she's rich and not snobby about it. That's twist "cough" Isabelle "cough". :) Turn Aroundst! KISS THE GROUND FREAKADO! 14:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) #I like her. She is cool and I can tell she reflects your personallity very much I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! 15:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #I'm sorry, but no. She is simply an edited picture of Isabella, and she's pretty much a Mary Sue. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 13:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) #I read the page and am sorry to say I agree. [[User:American che|'American che']]{let it be} 18:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Well anyone always say she is a Mary Sue, just look, I am drawing fanart of her! DX #I might as well say yes, but I can't imagine her as a not-Isabella. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 10:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) #Even though you gave her fan-art, she's still kind of a flawless Mary Sue. {Zim, if you want to keep all your limbs, you'll put me down, and you'll put me down now!} 11:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) #Sorry. She's so much like Isabella she could be her and she has the personality of most other characters on this wiki. Isabella Fanatic #Don't be serious. I need someone to delete those pictures with Amy as an Isabella-lookalike. I drew her fanart style now. Well, don't ever call her A Mary Sue, she is fixed now. ##She is not fixed. A Mary Sue is someone who is perfect and is sweet and nice to everyone, and all characers like her. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 13:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ##But I do honestly think she pulls it off well. She seems to me as more of a repersentation of herself... Also there are no other characters being voted for... I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! 15:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Result': 2 support, 7 oppose => not featured. Eric Nevis *'Info': Created by Randompnfnerd. Support #Eric is a very likeable character. Judging from the stories I've read, he's quite smart, but witty. He makes me laugh and I think he's pretty cool. I love how in his infobox picture he has a sort of “Help Me” expression, and the caption says “Eric listening to Daisy talk”. ^_~ Time Paradox, indeed. XD ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]Hey Jude ♥ ♪ #He has cool hair. JK XD But seriously, he's a cool guy, and I like the whole reverse-engineering thing he has. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 12:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Sophianna Elise Alvarez *'Info': Created by Isabella Fanatic. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Liz *'Info': Created by Team Doofenshmirtz. Support #She's funny, sweet, random, and at least she's not a Mary Sue. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Mathew Flynn *'Info': Created by Jisu Lee Support # Oppose # Comments #He may not be much, but he'll get a story soon(like Jen-Feb. Dec if lucky)[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'GO DUCKS!!!']] 05:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Juliette Bousquet *'Info': Created by Really Big Hat. ﻿Support #Yeah! I totally support! She's probably the only fanon character that likeslikes Baljeet! A TWIST! FINALLY! ;) JuSt BcAuSe (talk) 13:17, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #definitely! :D where's Perry? Maplestrip (talk) 12:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #I love her and she's perefct for Baljeet!-meerkatgirl) #Yeah, down with Wendy! JK, but still, great personality! Scubadave (talk) 06:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) #Ooh I love Juliette, she's so cool! And I love the whole Juliette/Baljeet romance. I hope she wins! :D Daphnefred4ever (talk) 21:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 5 support, 0 oppose => featured.'' Larry The Lemur *'Info': Created by The Regurgitator. Support #'''''He's just another agent! I vote... yes. The picture is (sorta) good, too. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 14:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # 'Result': 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Nega-Doof *'Info': Created by 68.39.14.59. Support # Oppose # Comments #He's the Negative form of Doof.﻿ ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Peter Smith *'Info': Created by AgentP. Support #What the heck. Yes. [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 01:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result': 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured. Lisa Lansigan *'Info': Created by TotalDramaRox97. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''